1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a shockproof locking assembly device, and more particularly to a shockproof locking assembly device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in science and technology, notebook computer has become an indispensable part to modern people in their everyday life. Notebook computer includes at least a host and a monitor and the folding of the monitor and host are through a hinge. The monitor can rotate with respect to the host via the hinge. The host includes at least a computer housing, a motherboard, a CPU, a memory, a display card, a hard disc, a keyboard and a touch-control pad. The motherboard, the CPU, the memory, the display card and the hard disc are disposed in the computer housing. The keyboard and the touch-control pad are disposed on the top surface of the host and face the monitor. The CPU, the memory, the display card, the hard disc, the press key and the touch-control pad are coupled to the motherboard via the cable or the electrical slot of the motherboard. The monitor is electrically connected to the motherboard inside the host via the hinge by a soft cable. As for how the hard disc is disposed inside the host is elaborated below.
The conventional computer housing has an accommodation space disposed on the rear of the host. The user can place the hard disc in the accommodation space. The connector of the hard disc is electrically connected to the connector of the motherboard via hot plug. After the hard disc is electrically connected to the motherboard, the user can lock a cover with the computer housing to cover up the accommodation space and the hard disc.
However, when the notebook computer is hit be an external force or the user drop the notebook computer off to the ground by accident, since the hard disc is electrically connected to the connector of the motherboard via a connector to be disposed inside the notebook computer, the firmness and vibration protection of the hard disc is rather poor. It is possible that the data stored in the hard disc might be damaged due to the vibration or collision of the hard disc, thus the completeness of data stored in the hard disc can not be maintained.